Jolene
Jolene is a female toad that worked for Grubba in Glitzville. She first appears at the very beginning of Chapter 3, in Grubba's office. She leads Mario and his Partners to their locker room, and then leaves. By talking to Bandy Andy, Mario can discover that occasionally, Jolene had been seen going into places (bathrooms and such), but never coming back out Although not a true villain, she is, at first, antagonistic towards Mario and some of the other fighters. At first Jolene comes off as strict and impatient, but in truth, she only acted that way to cover up her real intentions and out of worry for her brother. History Jolene's history is long and troubled. Prince Mush, the former champion of the Glitz Pit--Jolene's younger brother--left home to fight in the arena for money to provide for his poor family. One day Mush found out about Grubba's plans and was "disappeared". Jolene applied for the job so that she could find out what happened to her younger brother and discovered Grubba's energy-draining machine. She had nearly lost hope until Mario and his companions arrived looking for the Crystal Star; after their arrival, she secretly guided them (sending l33t style e-mails to Mario under the guise of "X") to find out secrets about the Glitz Pit and ultimately Grubba's plans. After Mario defeated Macho Grubba, Jolene confronted her former boss and asked about the whereabouts of Mush. When Grubba revealed Mush's fate, the Crystal Star somehow brought him back (from where it is unknown) and Jolene reunited with her brother. After that she took over as the head of the Glitz Pit in Grubba's place. She appears to be friends with Toodles, as suggested by one of the troubles which Mario can solve. Toodles wants her wrestling magazine back, which Jolene borowed from her. Jolene also has a trouble at the Trouble Center, which involves disposing all the garbage in the storeroom by giving it to Goomfrey, whom she contacted. She says that she could not stand the rubbish's smell and tells Mario to put it somewhere where she could not see it again. When not at work, Jolene can be found at Glitzville's juice bar. The character is never actually confirmed to be Jolene, but it is implied throughout the game, mainly from her recognizable appearance. This would also explain her going into bathrooms and not coming out; she actually just changes her clothes, and no one recognizes her (although it is also implied that she uses a certain "man-eating toilet" to warp from room to room via the bathroom, like Mario did when a security guard locked him in an abandoned locker room). Also, when X tells Mario to get the Super Hammer from Podler in an e-mail, the "Jolene" is not present. Personality Jolene is a tough, strict woman, often coming across as blunt and downright rude. Strong as her personality might be though, she has a warm heart and is deeply concerned for those under her care. As such, her inner character is much softer-spirited than her cold exterior, and reveals the underlying love she has for others. Because she is so well-rounded as an individual, she is a shrewd businesswoman, and the analytical thinking skills she employed to uncover Grubba's scheme serve her well as the new proprietor of the Glitz Pit arena. Trivia *The ringtone that plays when Jolene (in disguise as "X") calls Mario on his Mailbox SP is the Ice Land map theme from Super Mario Bros. 3. *KP Pete tells Mario that he has a crush on "The Cutie at the Watering Hole," who appears to be Jolene. Similarly, Bandy Andy is also implied to have a crush on Jolene, often stalking her. However, it is still possible that Bandy Andy was only interested in how she disappeared, him researching the Seven Wonders of Glitz Pit. *After Mario defeats Grubba after Chapter 3, Jolene takes over on the Match Reservation System, which was originally run by Grubba Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Business owners Category:Toads Category:Female Characters Category:Glitzville Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Trouble Center Request Category:Minor Character